Post Mortem
by evilkatz
Summary: Allelujah is having a hard time adjusting to the new Lockon.  Set shortly after Allelujah's rescue. Written for the Gundam 00 Summer Fic Exchange.


Title: Post Mortem

Author: evilkat

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Summary: Allelujah is having a hard time adjusting to the new Lockon. Set shortly after Allelujah's rescue.

Original prompt:

**Characters/Pairings**: Lockon & Haro, Katsuragi, Allelujah/Lockon  
**Prompts/Scenarios**: Remembrance, Secrets that shouldn't be told  
**Kinks**: Don't think it's needed unless the characters want to jack off to someone  
**Squicks**: Scat  
**Maximum Rating**: R18

Author's notes: I combined "Remembrance" and "Secrets that shouldn't be told" in a hopefully pleasing way. There are no pairings in this, per se, but if you squint really hard there might be some Alle/Neil.

* * *

Post Mortem

.

"Allelujah! Allelujah!" Haro chimed brightly as he entered the hanger bay. The little orange robot's ear flaps were going as fast it could in a desperate effort to reach him.

"Hello, Haro," he said softly as he gently caught and held on to the mechanized ball. Allelujah was genuinely happy to see the robotic companion, but that meant _he _was here as well.

"Well, he's certainly happy to see you, " Lyle Dylandy said as if on cue, stepping out of the cockpit of Cherudim. "I swear he'd be purring if he were a cat. I've never seen him react like that to anyone else. I guess he missed you while you were away."

Allelujah gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

He didn't know how to react to that statement and most of all, he didn't know how to react to this doppelganger of the closest friend he ever had. He had time to adjust to certain realities during the long four years of HRL imprisonment. The loss of Hallelujah had been the worst, at first. Even if he were merely just another side of his personality, to suddenly be alone in his head was devastating. He didn't realize how much of a comfort his other self was until he was gone. In time, he eventually came to terms with it, but the loss of Neil still haunted him to this day.

Trust was not an easy thing to come by in Allelujah's youth. After all, who could he trust? Every person he was exposed to would have killed him in an instant had they been ordered to. But Neil somehow found a way to break through all of that. Allelujah supposed that was the reason he could barely look this other man in the eye. They might have the same face, but they were not the same person.

"So, I haven't seen you around much since our daring rescue attempt a few days ago," Lyle said. The tone was light, perhaps he was even trying to joke, but to Allelujah, it sounded like a dig.

"I had a few injuries that needed to be tended to. I've been recuperating." He tried not to sound defensive, though he suspected he failed. It wasn't exactly a lie. Four years of near-constant torture, sleep deprivation, and malnutrition had left him in a less-than-perfect state of being.

Lyle eased back a little. "Oh, that's good. For a minute I thought you might be avoiding me or something."

Allelujah's mismatched eyes widened a bit. It must be a Dylandy family trait to be so damned perceptive. He had been avoiding the other man unless absolutely necessary. In his mind, he wasn't so obvious about it, but he just needed some space to try and get his feelings back in order. "Sorry, it's been a rough couple of days."

Lyle gave him an odd look. "I'm sure it has," he said with a sigh as he stretched his long arms above his head. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know. Come on, Haro." With one last, easy smile, he turned and began walking towards the exit.

Haro gave Allelujah a few more cheerful ear flaps and then went bounding off behind his new master. He watched them both until they were gone. He really didn't want to create tension between his fellow Meister, but it was so hard sometimes. He wanted to be fair and not impose one brother's personality on the other, but every time he looked at Lyle, Neil died all over again and he wasn't sure how he was going to get over that.

-End

* * *

Feedback is never demanded, but always appreciated.


End file.
